


What Dairine Doesn't Know (The Perks of Being a Senior Wizard)

by cero_ate



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dairine doesn't know won't hurt her. Nita struggles with what to do with a device after it pops out of the World Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dairine Doesn't Know (The Perks of Being a Senior Wizard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/gifts).



> Thank you very much to my two betas. You two ROCK.

Nita sat on her rock at their usual meeting place, the moon, studying the device that the cats who maintained the world gates at Grand Central Station had given her. She knew what it was. She’d pressed the activator. Just…what was she going to do with it?

Dairine was going to kill Nita if she didn’t give it to her. This was something that Nita wasn’t sure Dairine needed though. She was already one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and she did NOT need one of these. She would love having one, but among many, many other things, Dad might kill Nita if she gave this to her little sister.

“Neets?” Kit said as he finished teleporting from earth, and appeared fully next to her. She’d called him as soon as the cats had given her the weapon. He looked her over frowning at her attire, searching his memory for what she was dressed as. ““Weren’t you supposed to be at Comic Con? What are you dressed as, Blue Beetle?” 

“Yeah.” Nita nodded. “Dairine’s a Jedi. Dressed as a Jedi I mean.” Of course she was, would she ever dress as anything else? Well, maybe a witch but there was going to be news on the new sequels.

“Shocking,” Kit drawled. “So are we hiding her lightsaber here then?” He nodded to the device in her hand.

“Not exactly,” Nita said worriedly. “The cats stopped me at Grand Central on my way to the Con.”

“Problems with the World Gate?” Kit asked, reaching for his book.

Nita held out her free hand to take the book and shook her head at the same time. “Not…exactly. Well, not precisely. It’s apparently…tossing things out. They said this was something that one of them found, and I was the closest human wizard. We think we figured out how to get it to stop though.”

“You look way too worried for that to be someone’s cosplay handle,” Kit said while studying it intently, turning it over in his hands. “Please don’t tell me it works?”

Nita took it back and thumbed the activator, tapping it twice. The familiar whoosh was heard in their little air bubble. A green light blade extended out of the hilt and the smell of ozone hit their nose. It buzzed loudly in the still air. “If you tap it only once it turns off as soon as I take my finger away from it.” 

She was careful as she handed it over to Kit. She’d tested it on some nearby rocks and it definitely cut like the lightsabers did in the movies.

He waved it somewhat sheepishly as he fell into a Jedi stance and sliced a rock in half. “This would make Dairine’s costume the most authentic one in the entire ‘Con.”

Nita laughed ruefully and shook her head. “Would you let Carmela have it?”

“True…maybe we should just give it to Tom and Carl,” Kit said, thumbing it off. “After all…'with great power… '”

“I don’t think this is Spiderman quote time,” Nita said. “More like ‘absolute power corrupts…’”

“But…it’s not really absolute power. And Jedi use it for good…”

“But the Sith Lords use it for evil,” Nita contradicted.

“But theirs are red,” Kit countered. “This one is green.”

“But Lucas could change that in the next edits, considering everything else he’s changed,” Nita said with the air of someone who’d been lectured on all the changes that that man had made to the various films.

“But he's never -” Kit began to say.

“Han shoots second with the latest edits,” Nita pointed out. “If he did that, he’d do anything.” 

“Okay, point,” Kit sighed. He looked longingly at the lightsaber. “If either of us keep it, our siblings _will_ find it.”

Nita nodded and held out her hand for the long tube. “We should take it to Tom and Carl, so it’s available when we need it.”

“When?” Kit asked and then nodded, handing it over to Nita. “Yeah, things don’t just pop out for us, do they? Want me to come with you to drop it off or drop it off myself? You’ve still got Comic Con to go to, after all.”

“I’ll do it; it’ll just take a minute,” Nita said and began the speech to take them both down to Tom and Carl’s place. It was such a familiar spell at this point that it didn’t take much referencing at all. She just hoped that Dairine didn’t get curious and start looking for them before she could hand it over.

~~~

“Nita! Kit?” Carl answered the door on their first knock. “What’s up? I thought you and Dairine were in New York for the weekend? Cool costume by the way.”

“We stopped by Grand Central station and I got stopped by a couple of cats,” Nita said and held out the lightsaber. “They were having a problem with things coming through the world gates and wanted to give me what had come through most recently.”

“A lightsaber?” Tom came over to look curiously at the unusual artifact.

“It looks like it,” Carl said and pointed the light saber to the side to activate it. His eyes lit up as it extended. “It even sounds right.”

“I’m guessing you want us to keep this safe for you?” Tom asked, itching to get his own hands on the device. It was great being a Senior Wizard when things like this came through the portals. They got to keep track of the coolest devices that oughtn’t to exist.

“Please? If Dairine…” Nita trailed off as the two older wizards nodded understandingly.

“And it’d be even worse if Carmela knew she could order it somewhere, in some way,” Kit said firmly. “I still don’t know how she gets half the stuff she does delivered. The folks have just given up at this point and expect me to double check anything she orders for world-ending bugs.”

“That’s definitely a good thing to check for,” Carl agreed as he reluctantly handed his partner the lightsaber, deactivated for safety.

They all chatted for a few minutes longer before Nita looked at her watch and blanched. She’d nearly exceeded the amount of time she could disappear before Dairine started looking for her. Saying their goodbyes, they headed in opposite directions, her to the Con and Kit to Mars to work some more on his project.

Tom waved the lightsaber through the air after they left just to listen to the absolutely satisfying hum it produced. At least the lightsaber wasn’t red. That would probably have been a bad thing.

“We have to put it away,” Carl said after a few moments of play. They had already lost one rock to the slicing powers, disturbing the koi in the pond.

“To the special room?” Tom agreed as he deactivated it. So many years and things like this just gave him a wonderful shiver down his spine.

“Right.” Carl led the way to a back room of their house. Well, it had started as a closet, but they’d been forced to renovate it larger over the years. There were shelves of things of all shapes lining the walls. Mostly it was small stuff, though, thankfully.

Carl walked past the compass that didn’t point north, and a gold coin with a spear on one side and a sword on the other. He ran his hand over the sonic screwdriver, and really why sonic a screwdriver? Did anyone really look at a screwdriver and think it needed more sonic? Well, apparently at least one idiot. He bypassed the hammer hanging on a hook that glowed with runes of Speech. 

“Right here?”

Tom nodded in agreement. 

Carl carefully made a label for the device and stuck it next to the phaser. “Right here.” 

They reactivated the speech shielding the room after they closed the door and contemplated the fact that they now had a lightsaber. 

Carl grinned. “I hope we get another one.”


End file.
